


Antidote

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 拿破仑x齐格鲁德，友情向，大家是现代paro上班族。是西哥失忆的故事，本来设想的很苦逼，但后来觉得写得轻松些也挺好，因为拿啵是很温暖的人啊w





	Antidote

每周的第一天经常不是能让人舒心的日子，拿破仑总是有意无意地想到这一点。上帝度过的第一个星期一只有白昼与黑夜，除此之外都未成型，如果把人类放在除了昼夜变化外一切皆虚的世界，无论是谁都会觉得很心情很糟糕吧。  
“先不说讨厌星期一这想法简直就像加菲猫……这只是给你不想上班找的理由。”他的上司斯卡哈·斯卡蒂小姐如此评价，言辞犀利，“既然知道周一要上班，周日的晚上就不要玩得太晚。”  
拿破仑承认周日夜晚在酒吧泡了许久，但他绝不承认自己不愿工作，也绝不承认周一的这种不详感觉是出于自己的怠惰，他可以请斯卡蒂吃世界上最好的冰棍来表达自己的爱岗敬业（“这也只是谄媚上司而已。”斯卡蒂又这么说）。  
这种不详的阴云不只是感觉，而是从各种细节体现出来的，像是一只只小蚂蚁，搬着沙粒填补洞口，人们看到就会知道天空要下雨了。拿破仑看似粗枝大叶，但该有的细心他并不会少，比如今早注意到的第一个令人不安的细节——当他准备开车上班时，他看到齐格鲁德的汽车仍然停在车库里。  
齐格鲁德，他的同事兼邻居，是一个过得如同活体钟表的男人，拿破仑每天都是准时到公司，而他还会更加提前，几乎是整个办公室最早到位，每一天都如此风雨无阻，从没有迟到请假早退过，所有刚认识他的人都觉得斯卡蒂小姐是买了一台设定好程序的机器人、用来节省人工成本。  
实际上齐格鲁德只是严格要求自己、把感情隐藏得很深，再加上没有多少人敢主动接近他，所幸拿破仑是那一小部分人之一，他和齐格鲁德——硬要说的话可以算是朋友吧——能多一些交流、也比其他人了解齐格鲁德更多一点。

出门时的不详预感在到达公司时进一步应验，拿破仑没有在熟悉的办公桌处看到那反光的眼镜片。他已经是几乎踩着点进公司了，如果再等一会儿就意味着齐格鲁德会迟到，这是他从认识那个人以来从未见过的奇景，包括办公室里的其他人也在时不时看向这张空着的办公桌，的确是有些让人担忧的情况。  
拿破仑取出手机拨通齐格鲁德的电话，拖长的通话音让他有点急躁，也许是他神经过敏，这次齐格鲁德接电话的速度也比以往要慢很多，还好最终还是接通了。  
“您好。”  
熟悉的声音与陌生的语气让拿破仑眉毛挑了一下，这态度如同两个初次见面只是谈工作的人。  
“齐格鲁德，你今天不来上班吗？”拿破仑尽量压低声音不让其他人注意这边，“有什么事的话还是知会斯卡蒂小姐一声吧？她扣工资可是不留情面的。”  
电话那头沉默许久，这让拿破仑更焦躁了，虽然只是隔着电话，但也能感觉到齐格鲁德的样子相当奇怪。  
“那麻烦您转告斯卡蒂小姐一声，请允许我请假一天……因为身体不适。”  
“帮你请假，可以倒是可以……但你到底是怎么了？”  
“今天不可以哦。”  
身后轻飘飘的女声吓得拿破仑猛地转身，身后正好是他们的上司斯卡蒂。  
“齐格鲁德还要代表本部门在晨会时讲解报告呢，全公司性质的会议可不能延期。”  
虽然声音很平淡，但传达的氛围相当恐怖，这种暗藏的压迫力也是斯卡蒂作为上司的特点之一。也许是听到了斯卡蒂的声音，那边的齐格鲁德又说话了。  
“如果是非常急迫的情况，我也可以尽量赶过去……但是路上花的时间和会议前准备的时间都会比较长。”  
拿破仑松了一口气——至少他不是生命垂危，当然也不排除有人绑架了他在伪造他的声音和自己通话，这就是往坏处想的事了。  
“算了，把文件发给我，我来帮你讲吧，看来你有什么苦衷的样子。”还好他对会议内容也有所了解，齐格鲁德的报告一向写得很优秀，预习一遍也能讲得八九不离十吧。  
“非常感谢您，”齐格鲁德还是那种对陌生人用的礼貌语气，虽然他对比较疏远的同事是这种态度，但对拿破仑不该是这样，“请顺便告诉我文件名和您的邮箱，找到后我就会发给您。”  
你自己写的报告为什么要问我？而且我的邮箱地址你怎么会不知道呢？……这实在是太奇怪了，拿破仑皱起眉毛百思不得其解，但他还是没有追问、只是用短信把这些东西发过去，也顺利收到了对面发来的文件，算是成功渡过了这场危机。

齐格鲁德空着的办公桌让拿破仑无法静心工作，明明只有对门之隔，他却完全不知道齐格鲁德短短一个周末发生了什么。没错，到上周五下班为止他还很正常，周末两天他们没有会面，隔壁也没有什么奇怪的动静，但今天他却仿佛不认识自己、也不记得工作的事了。  
他设想了很多可怕的可能性，但每一个都比上一个更无法说服自己，现在只有亲眼看到齐格鲁德的情况才最令人安心。  
周一的公司忙得要命，晚上六点半下班后，拿破仑开车以最快的速度赶回家，齐格鲁德的车仍在车库里停着，他在进自己家门之前先去敲响了对面的家门。  
“齐格鲁德，你在吗？！”  
毕竟是别人家门，他没敢用力砸，但他还是用很大的音量呼唤屋主的名字，他甚至已经做好情况不对就报警的准备了。  
门的隔音并不优良，他听到有人朝门边走来，于是戒备地后退一步，害怕开门的是什么奇怪的人。门开了一条缝，终于，看到那熟悉的亮蓝色眼瞳后，他心里那块沉重的石头瞬间搁下了，坠得他有点脚软。  
“拿破仑·波拿巴阁下，是您吗？今早给我打电话的那位。”  
齐格鲁德完全是以面对陌生人的眼神在看他，他没有戴眼镜，仿佛能看穿人心的眼睛仔细端详拿破仑的脸，然后低头看着手上的一本笔记本，如同警察在验证身份。  
“是我啊，你的好同事和好邻居。”拿破仑扒着门想要进去，但齐格鲁德用力抵抗——这男人看似瘦弱，其实是在公司的掰手腕大赛进了前三名的可怕家伙，“我说，你到底是怎么了？有困难的话我一定会帮你，至少先让我进去了解下情况吧？还是说现在不方便？”  
齐格鲁德态度充满戒备，但没有敌过拿破仑真诚的表情，而且他似乎对自己遇到的困难也束手无策，最后他还是放松力气让拿破仑进来了。幸好他还有自己这么个朋友——事情解决后他一定要拍着这家伙的肩膀这般称赞下自己，然后让这家伙请喝酒才行。

他们两人有时会互相串门讨论工作或一起吃顿饭，所以他不是第一次来了。齐格鲁德家里的装帧如同他本人一般冷硬简洁，但以往干净整洁的屋子今天变得很乱，所有东西都是一种“被打开”的状态——各种柜门与抽屉、所有房间都敞开大门；茶几上摆着笔记本电脑、平板电脑与手机，屏幕全都亮着；摆满茶几的还有写了很多字的记事本、一些书籍、还有各种各样的证件，有驾照、护照、公司用来打卡的工作证等等。  
他从没见过齐格鲁德的家里如此凌乱，也没见过齐格鲁德如此狼狈的模样。虽然还是一如既往的寡言与面无表情，但他整个人散发着沉郁的低气压，几乎是个人标志的眼镜也没有戴，身上的衣服还是睡衣，最上面两颗扣子没有扣好，看来他的确在家里呆了一整天。  
“这些都是怎么回事啊？”好在沙发还容得下两人就坐，拿破仑探头看着桌上摆得满当当但又不失条理性的东西，“感觉你像是在整理个人信息似的。”  
“正如阁下所说，这一天我都在整理‘自己是谁’这个问题。”  
“喂喂，真的假的……”这种剧情拿破仑只在小说里读到过，他不可思议地干笑两声，“你难道失忆了吗，帅哥？”  
“是的，从今早醒来时就发现自己只能想起极少数事情了，”齐格鲁德冷静地回答着，仿佛这件可怖的事情是发生在别人身上，“自己的名字还能勉强记起来，清晨刚醒来时甚至连这间屋子是哪里都不知道，翻了东西后才能确认是自己的家，再追溯也只能想起昨晚的一点事情而已。”  
拿破仑笑不出来了，毕竟齐格鲁德不是个擅长讲笑话的人。  
“你现在打算怎么办呢？不去医院咨询一下吗？”  
“也许有必要，但还是稍后考虑为好，至少要先保证走出家门后的自理能力，”齐格鲁德仿佛撰写报告时一般有条有理地分析着——忘记人际关系的他真的很像被格式化的机器，“虽然是工程量很大的事情，但是阁下不必消耗自己的精力替我费心。”  
“你这家伙……失忆怎么没让你忘了本来的死板性格呢？”拿破仑伸手敲了一下那毛糙的头顶，可惜这不能把齐格鲁德的脑袋敲回原样，“嘴上说着好像无所谓，其实你心里也没底吧？”  
齐格鲁德用迷茫的眼神看过来，没有隔着镜片让那对亮蓝色的眼睛更清澈了，像是一眼能望穿的冰原湖水，但水下一无所有，记忆、情感，所有东西都已经融化消弭在清透的水中。  
“没有评估好自身情况就盲目寻求帮助，我认为这不太合适……”  
“和好朋友还需要在乎这个吗？我当然会尽全力帮你的。”  
为了给他以可靠的印象还有信心，拿破仑伸手揽住齐格鲁德的肩膀，沉重的挫折让男人看起来更加瘦削、体温也更低了。虽然这家伙比女孩子们难哄得多，但不管对谁来说，一个热情的拥抱总是能让人鼓起勇气的。  
“……承蒙您的关照，”齐格鲁德总算又放下了一层内心的芥蒂，“我已经比对过照片和手机中的消息记录，确定我们两人过去是熟人，所以您目前就是我第一个信任的人了。”  
原来他的热情拥抱并不如冷冰冰的数据来得有力……拿破仑觉得自己就像在对着一台电脑说Bonjour，以此来促进人机感情，但这台电脑除了开机密码一概不认。

虽然失忆了，但齐格鲁德还保持着那严苛的责任心，认为不该因这点小事（比这“小事”更严重的大概只有猝死了，拿破仑想）而耽误工作，所以拿破仑第一个帮他拾起的就是职场方面的记忆，让他明天能够装作平安无事的样子继续上班。还好齐格鲁德的学习能力并未受到影响，但是在大量接收信息的过程中他还是偶尔出现了扶一下额头的头痛样子，表情也有些许苦恼。  
“现在还是不要勉强比较好吧？记住这些已经够了。”  
拿破仑很想与他共饮一点什么当做休息，和过去一样，但是又害怕酒精或咖啡因影响他的脑神经，结果两人只好倒了两杯热水，入口寡淡无味。  
“那么明天遇到问题时，请劳烦您再为我解答。”  
“那是当然，不过要偷偷摸摸一点，否则被怀疑就麻烦了。”  
齐格鲁德反复翻阅他自己做的笔记，上面简略地记录着要点。现在他终于能稍微心安地收拾起桌上的东西了，拿破仑也帮他一起收拾房间，这还是他为数不多的几次触碰到这位邻居的私人物品。  
“说起来，你之前有说还记得昨晚的事吧？”突然想起下午的对话，拿破仑抬起头问，“你昨晚在哪里做了什么？说不定会成为线索呢。”  
齐格鲁德蹙起眉，又进入了那种艰难思考的状态，拿破仑有点后悔问这个问题，又给了他的大脑多余的负担。  
“昨晚…我出门去与人会面，是工作上的……地址已经记不起来了……”齐格鲁德用手指按着太阳穴慢慢回忆着，“格里姆希尔德女士…我在一家餐厅与她谈合同的事，本以为只是两人见面，但她还带来了自己的女儿，名字是叫古德隆恩，虽然曾经听她讲起，但我是第一次见到本人……”  
“喂喂喂，等一下帅哥，你不觉得有什么问题吗？”看到齐格鲁德回忆得颇为辛苦，拿破仑张口打断了他，“你连昨晚去的地方都不记得，却把这两个名字记得这么清楚，而且一个只是谈工作的对象、一个甚至是第一次见面的陌生人，这相当奇怪吧？”  
他可不相信自己的名字还没这两个女士要好记，但这种孩子气的话也就在心里想想。  
“您这么一说，确实有些奇怪，可是……”齐格鲁德缓缓揉着太阳穴，嘴唇嗫嚅着无法再继续说下去，果然强迫此时的他进行回忆是过于不妥了。  
“抱歉啊，我不该强迫你去回忆的……”拿破仑充满歉意地小声说，“时间不早了，你还是早点休息吧，虽然还是挺担心你，但一直赖在这里也不合适……有事的话不要顾虑，去对面敲我家的门就好。”  
“今天已经麻烦阁下很多了，这份感谢之情实在是无以为报。”  
“感谢就不用再说啦。还有，明天出门时你最好还是把眼镜戴上。”  
“眼镜……？”齐格鲁德迷茫地眨眨眼，“说起来，床头柜上的确放着一副，但是鄙人的视力没有问题，就暂时忽略了……”  
“‘透过那个观察世界，一切都会变得明晰起来。’过去的你是这么说的，”拿破仑笑着拍拍齐格鲁德的肩膀，“不过要是以此为契机改变下形象也不错，帅哥就算不戴眼镜也依旧是帅哥嘛。”  
“呃……鄙人觉得还是先保持过去的形象吧……”齐格鲁德伸出一只手捂住脸，像是在寻找推眼镜的感觉，又像是在掩饰被称赞后的羞涩，那白得有些过头的皮肤上泛出一片淡红。  
这个人一旦脸红起来会相当明显，无论是聚会时的酒精作祟，抑或是受人赞许、听到什么令人头脑混乱的话语、甚至是自己主动表达那深藏不露的热情，脸颊上的那两片红晕总是会率先出卖他的心思，这大概就是最容易看穿他的时候了。  
现在的齐格鲁德几乎可以说是一张白纸，只剩依靠长久以来的本能堆砌的性格，所以也是最容易深刻了解他的时候。  
但是拿破仑似乎没有得到什么新的发现，他已经在过去与齐格鲁德的相处中了解了这个人的许多（还没有信心能说是全部），也与此刻失忆的他几乎无异。  
这是不是意味着自己已经是与他最为亲近、最为熟悉他的人之一呢？如果是这样倒也不错。

【后记】  
在拿破仑忍不住冲着下毒的格里姆希尔德女士发难的三天后，也就是周六，齐格鲁德将他这个好邻居邀至家中，并端上两杯自调的无酒精冰镇柯林斯。  
在拿破仑看来，这些无酒精的鸡尾酒简直甜得像儿童饮料，严重缺乏男人的激情，但齐格鲁德暂时还不想摄入酒精。看在这杯柠檬薄荷苏打水的味道的确还算冰凉爽口，他便还是接受了这份淳朴的感谢之情。  
一切都是因为格里姆希尔德女士自私的父母心，在齐格鲁德拒绝其为古德隆恩的说媒后仍不愿放弃，于是在上周日夜晚会面时在齐格鲁德的酒杯中下了药物，令他的记忆只剩下这母女二人，也许是想利用吊桥效应改变齐格鲁德坚定拒绝的态度吧。  
原本这只是拿破仑自己的推测，但在周三听到格里姆希尔德打给齐格鲁德的电话后更确信了自己的猜想，便忍不住抢过电话与她对质了一番、并成功令对面心虚而退了。那时他也不由得为自己的话术与果决而感到了自豪。

自己已经去医院接受诊断，并且在医生的帮助下有完全治愈的可能——齐格鲁德主要是想告诉他这件事，顺便再次对他的帮助表达谢意。  
“看来太优秀也是件烦恼啊，帅哥，是不是这样？”拿破仑将喝干的玻璃杯放在桌上，薄荷叶的清香冲淡了他嘴里的雪茄味，“我到现在也没遇到过为了得到我不择手段的姑娘呢。”  
“古德隆恩小姐并不知情，一切都是她的母亲在擅作主张，”齐格鲁德也与古德隆恩私下谈过了，就算得知事故的原委，他似乎也只是在为自己的疏忽感到自责，明明这应该是加害者的全盘过错才对，“鄙人会吸取这一次的教训，以后不会再轻易被迷惑了。”  
“就算再遇到也没关系，不还有我这个好朋友在吗？尽管放心吧，来多少不合适的女孩子我都能帮你拦下来。”  
拿破仑大声笑着拍打邻居的后背，齐格鲁德不知道怎么接话了，便继续将杯子凑到唇边，露出一个无奈的浅淡笑容。  
真正的解毒剂并不是来自医院的药物。


End file.
